pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Tinkler
Robert "Rob" Tinkler (born May 12, 1973 is credited for additional voices in the American and Canadian versions of PJ Masks. Rob Tinkler is an actor, screenwriter, director and voice actor based in Toronto and LA. Rob was born in Winnipeg Manitoba, but moved to the Toronto, Ontario area while in grade school. In his late teens he became involved in community theatre, performing in plays and musicals and was subsequently accepted into the Theatre program at Ryerson University (later acquiring his BFA hons). At Ryerson he met future sketch comedy collaborators Mike Beaver, Jason Jones, and Stacey Depass. His first gig out of school was a series on YTV called "It's Alive". The show was of the sketch comedy variety, and while acting on the series Rob was introduced to and became interested in writing. After the show's cancellation, and growing frustrated with a dwindling influx of acting work at that time, Rob and his then roommates Mike Beaver and Shaun Majumder decided to form the comedy troupe "Beaver, Tinkler, Majumder". This triumvirate soon welcomed Jason Jones, and then Stacey Depass and Jennifer Baxter (who were also on "It's Alive") and the troupe was renamed "The Bobroom". Also during this period, Rob realized an affinity for voice-overs and he booked several animated series including "The Adventures Of Sam & Max Freelance Police", "X-Men" and "Sailor Moon". After writing, mounting and performing in many live sketch shows with The Bobroom at clubs across Toronto and excursions into Chicago and New York City, the troupe was soon approached by Milan Curry-Sharples about doing the comedy showcase series "Comedy Now". Although this show was more of a vehicle for stand-up comedians, this endeavor ultimately led to the development and creation of the sketch comedy series "The Bobroom" for the Comedy Network. Although the series ran only for a limited time, it was a learning ground for Rob as he not only amassed characters, but honed skills in writing for the screen. Also around this time, Rob landed several roles on feature film productions, including "The Tuxedo" and the cult classic "Harold And Kumar Go To White Castle". After embarking on a couple of pilot seasons in Los Angeles, Rob received the accreditation to relocate to the US on a full-time basis. There, he has written for several animated series ("Wayside", "Pandalian" "Almost Naked Animals") and did voices on video games ("Superman Returns", "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2"), and several pilots and series ("Celebrity Deathmatch"), including the Fox prime time animated series "American Dad". He's also performed in countless commercials and had a recurring role as Rachael Harris' whipping boy in ABC's "Notes From The Underbelly". Rob plays too many characters to name on PBS's "The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That", as well as voices leading danger dog Howie in Cartoon Network's "Almost Naked Animals" and Gingka in "Beyblade Metal Fusion". Rob divides his time between LA and Toronto as he continues to develop series and films. In addition to acting, writing, and directing, he is also a Creative Consultant on "Almost Naked Animals". Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Real Life Category:Additional voices Category:Males